Valentine
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Three words, eight letters, one meaning. –GoldCrystal


Valentine

(i love you.)

* * *

><p>On Valentine's Day, Crystal slides over to her locker after class, only to find that her dull, gray locker had a sea of paper hearts taped messily to it.<p>

She swipes a manicured hand over the fluttering pale pink hearts, and rolls her eyes when she catches the name "Gold" on every paper. A stifled giggle catches her attention, and she swings around to look at the culprit.

"It's nice to see that he's still trying to get your attention," Blue laughs. Green rolls his eyes next to her, and mutters something that sounds like "pesky woman". Blue pouts at her companion's lack of interest, and unceremoniously dumps her stack of textbooks into Green's arms. Green sighs, and retreats to a far corner to wait for her, while struggling with the extra weight of Blue's books along with his own.

Crystal raises a concerned eyebrow at this, but Blue waves her hand dismissively at the sight of her struggling boyfriend.

"Well, I haven't seen him all day actually," Crystal protests, and tries to prevent her cheeks from heating up. Blue notices, and smiles knowingly.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up. Anyway, just enjoy your date with him," Blue replies. Crystal splutters at her words, but before she could come up with a reply, Blue had already sauntered off to a sulking Green.

Crystal casts an amused look to the bickering couple, before scanning her eyes over the crowded hallway, searching for a boy with golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Gold's sitting alone in the corner of the classroom, busy with some homework, when Crystal walks in. She considers going over to join him, but changes her mind when Yellow waves her over.<p>

There's something stuck to the seat of her chair as she draws closer, and she edges over to investigate. Crystal frowns when she finds a small, pink Love sweet with _Sweetheart_ written on it. She pulls it off carefully, before dumping her bag on the chair and taking a seat next to the blonde.

Yellow gazes at the pink sweet curiously, and Crystal glances over at Gold. He's still engrossed in his homework, but this time he's smiling.

She comes out of her reverie when Yellow nudges her, and points to a pale-yellow sweet that says _My Girl_ stuck to her desktop.

Yellow raises an eyebrow when Crystal grins at the small sweet. The older girl smirks when she sees her junior's cheeks heat up, and Crystal swats her on her arm before the former can tease her.

"Don't like him, eh?" Yellow whispers softly, and laughs when Crystal blushes once again. Crystal casts a sideway glance to see Gold's reaction, and this time he catches her eye.

He winks at her, and nervous butterflies flutter around in her stomach rapidly.

Yellow rolls her eyes when she sees the delighted smile break out on Crystal's face, and mutters something about "young love".

* * *

><p>Throughout the morning, she finds Love sweets scattered across her table in History, in the pockets of her jacket, in her binder and even tucked in between her chemistry notes.<p>

Sapphire comes up to her just a she's pocketing the latest batch of sweets — a random scattering of pinks and blues, and gapes at Crystal's flushed expression.

"How the heck did he manage to slip the sweets into your jacket?" she asks.

"I don't really know–" Crystal begins, but Sapphire cuts her off.

"Giving your locker a makeover is enough, but slipping into the girls' changing room? He must really like you." Sapphire concludes, and thumps her senior on the back happily.

"They're just sweets," Crystal tells her, and winces when Sapphire's clenched fist pummels against the small of her back. She rests her forehead against her paper-free locker, trying to hide her abnormal blushing from behind her blue pigtails.

A loud shriek interrupts the duo, and they turn to see an indignant Blue and a dazed Yellow walking over to them.

"Just sweets, Crys?" Blue says as she grabs her by the shoulder and gives her a good shake. "They're valentines."

"So?" Crystal squeaks, and Blue releases her grip, and tosses her long auburn hair back.

"They're clever, and cute. Admit it."

Crystal grimaces, and returns to her original task — stowing away a whole pocketful of sweets into her paper-heart filled locker.

"Well, she can't exactly eat them," Sapphire points out helpfully. "Most of them had glue on them, and Crys was just telling me that she even found a couple in her boots!"

"Boots?" Blue raises an eyebrow and turns back to Crystal. "That boy is really in love with you."

"You're not supposed to eat them," Yellow interrupts them suddenly, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "You're supposed to treasure them forever."

"Well, I'm not going to," Crystal says firmly, and groans when a sweet saying Gorgeous drops out from the pages of her Spanish book.

"What's wrong with you? Any girl would accept these valentines," Blue says and tosses her hair back for the third time during that conversation. Crystal frowns when her auburn locks nearly slap her, but shakes it off as Blue's way of irritating her.

"Well, what's wrong with _you_?" Sapphire challenges, when Blue's hair slaps her straight in the face. "You've been flipping your hair ever since you came into this conversation!"

Blue and Sapphire start bickering, and Crystal gives up on trying to intervene and continues shoving handfuls of sweets into her locker.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of pointless arguing, the Blue and Sapphire notices that Crystal isn't even paying the slightest attention to them. The duo halts their bickering, and help her to arrange the messy piles of sweets in her locker.<p>

"Ugh," Sapphire groans when a couple of green Love sweets slip out from Crystal's math notebook.

"He really wants your attention," Blue huffs, as she struggles with a handful of yellow Love sweets in one hand, and a couple of papers in the other.

Crystal turns to apologize to her friends, but pauses briefly when she notices that their third friend isn't around.

She scans the room quickly, and her inquisitive eyes fall onto a couple standing close by. A small smile tugs at her lips when she sees a blushing Yellow accepting a rose from one of the popular boys from another class — a raven-haired, red-eyed jock, whose smiles had tons of girls falling for him.

Blue sighs, along with several other girls, when the boy leans closer to tell Yellow something, while Crystal and Sapphire simply roll their eyes.

Yellow's short romance scene ends all too soon when the boy leans over and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, before leaving for his next class. Instantly, a pack of girls close in on Yellow, and Blue and Sapphire sprint over to protect the defenseless blonde.

Crystal stares at the velvet petals of the crimson rose in Yellow's hands, and wishes that the boy she liked wasn't so secretive, and instead, straight to the point like Yellow's admirer.

Somehow though, the little red sweet in her hands that says _Trust Me_ doesn't seem very convincing.

* * *

><p>The sweets don't stop piling up. Crystal finds a couple more in her pencil case, her binders and even in her sketchbooks when she has art.<p>

When she joins Platinum for lunch, she groans when she finds a scattering of orange Love sweets among her cheese sandwiches.

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Platinum comments as she leans forward and swipes a couple of sweets from Crystal's packed lunch. Her grin intensifies when she glances up to see her senior's face grow red.

"No!" Crystal splutters, and covers her reddening cheeks with her hands. She snatches back the sweets before Platinum can tease her further, and focuses on her lunch.

Just when she's finally gotten her red cheeks under control, _he_ walks past their table.

* * *

><p>Gold munches on a bag of crisps when he passes by, and directs his wide grin at her when he passes by.<p>

Crystal blushes when he nods his head slightly at the Love sweets on the table, and his eyes sparkle when she shyly peers at him from behind her fringe.

He halts briefly next to her and puts something near her elbow, before winking at her and leaving.

Crystal hides the Love sweet away from Platinum's inquisitive eyes, but her junior still sees the small smile that breaks out from Crystal face when the older girl's eyes scan the message engraved on the crystal-coloured heart.

The crystal colored heart shaped sweet reads _Be Mine_.

* * *

><p>The topic of the valentine sweets are forgotten when Platinum asks Crystal for help regarding her chemistry homework. The two are soon engrossed in a conversation regarding metals, reactions and whatnot, when someone taps Crystal on the shoulder.<p>

Crystal turns around swiftly, half expecting to see Gold, but instead, sees a bored looking Silver behind her.

"Sorry Crys," Silver drawls lazily, and points a finger to the pale pink paper in his hand. "Do you mind?"

Crystal shakes her head, and her curiosity is aroused when Silver lets out a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, Crystal notices that her junior is also paying rapt attention to the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Dear Crystal," Silver begins. He pauses to check if Crystal is paying attention, before continuing his speech.<p>

"I'm sure you've probably gotten all the valentines sweets by now. If you haven't guessed, they were from..." Silver trails off suddenly, and Crystal and Platinum exchange confused glances when they see a glint in the stoic boy's eyes.

"... From your ridiculously moronic, mentally retarded and stupidly idiotic admire—"

An empty soda can flies out from behind Crystal's table, and hits squarely on Silver's head. The irritated redhead wipes the drops of cola that trickles down his cheeks, before clearing his throat.

"Ahem, sorry Crystal. I meant that the valentines were from your amazingly wonderful, super-creative..." Silver raises his eyebrows at the message hastily scrawled onto the pink paper, and glances at Crystal, before continuing his little speech.

"... And devastatingly handsome admirer, Gold." Silver snorts at what he just read, and winces slightly when a second soda can hits him on the arm.

"Don't make it sound so boring, you idiot!" hollers a familiar voice, and before Crystal can say anything to calm the infuriated redhead, Silver tosses the slightly crumpled note to her. Crystal catches the fluttering note, and glances up to see an angry Silver stomping back to his table, rolling up his sleeves and gritting his teeth as he approaches a snickering Gold.

Crystal turns back to face Platinum, and pockets the note before her junior can ask her what Gold had written. Then, she goes back to her lunch, steadily avoiding eye contact with her amused junior, and trying to block out the painful yelps and thumps from behind her.

* * *

><p>Time flies by quicker than Crystal expects it to, and finally, the bell rings, signaling the end of a school day.<p>

Crystal sprints out of the classroom the minute she hears the soft drone of the afternoon bell, and pushes past the students crowding the hallway.

"Why hurry, Crys?" Sapphire calls when Crystal zooms past her. Crystal slows down her pace and turns to smile at her junior.

"Piano practice," she replies, before turning abruptly and sprinting down the packed hallway.

Crystal hears the brunette's loud goodbye over the conversation of other students, and turns to give her junior a wave.

But when she throws a glance over her shoulder, she sees that her loud junior was currently engaged in some kind of heated conversation with a boy wearing a white hat. She rolls her eyes and hurries towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Gold catches up with her when she steps outside.<p>

"Hey, Super Serious Girl!" he shouts, when he finally reaches her.

"What?" Crystal says irritably as she pulls her sketchbooks and textbooks closer to her chest, shuffling away from the grinning boy. Unfortunately, a couple of green Love hearts slip out from the pages of her literature textbook. She catches them with her free hand, and shoves them into her pocket quickly before Gold can see the small sweets. Unfortunately, he does, and his grin grows wider.

"I see you got them," he drawls, and attempts to hold her free hand. Crystal pulls back her hand sharply, and blushes when her fingers brushes against his outstretched palm. Electricity tinged through her veins, and a long forgotten emotion stirs somewhere in her confused heart.

When she looks at him, she's surprised to see that his reaction mirrors hers.

His gold eyes are slightly wide when their fingers touch, but unlike her, he regains his composure rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"So, Crys. Wanna hang out?"<p>

"Now?" squeaks Crystal, as she tries to hide her red cheeks behind her pigtails. She peeks out from behind her fringe, and she's surprised to see that he's blushing too.

"I was thinking later on, but if you want to hang out now, that's fine!" Gold says cheerfully, and Crystal takes one step back, after realizing how close she's standing next to him.

Unfortunately, he notices her abrupt action, and grins as he takes a step closer towards her. The two of them continue their actions until Crystal is pressed up against the school fence.

* * *

><p>"So," Gold says suddenly, and once again, Crystal uncomfortably notices the small distance between them. This time, however, she is close enough to smell his cologne, and his warm breath tickles her flushed cheeks.<p>

"I have piano practice," Crystal replies, her voice climbing higher when she tilts her head up to look at him.

"Then how about I walk you to piano practice?"

But before she can push past him, he leans closer and kisses her gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>She inhales sharply at first, but relaxes when his hand grabs her free one. Their fingers intertwine slowly, as she leans forward and returns the kiss.<p>

She can feel him smirk against her lips as he pulls her closer to him, and she closes her eyes and leans against him, letting the overpowering scent of his cologne and his electrifying touch engulf her into a state of dreamland.

* * *

><p>They break apart seconds later when they hear the familiar screech of the bus as it halts at the bus stop. Crystal gasps, and swipes at Gold's arm from around her waist (later she wonders how <em>that<em> managed to get there), before sprinting towards the bus.

She turns to yell an apology, and he snaps out of his dazed state and runs after her, calling out to her.

She jumps onto the bus just before it pulls away. As she pushes past the scrum of bored teenagers, she looks back to see Gold running after the bus, waving.

He smiles when she catches his eye.

* * *

><p>At piano practice, her piano teacher, Lorelei leaves her to set out her books and run through her scales while she fixes herself a cup of tea.<p>

Crystal opens her piano book at her first piece, and a small, gold heart-shaped sweet drops out, landing on the piano keys.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><em>AN<em>

_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you guys enjoyed this little MangaQuest Valentine oneshot :)_

_Few things to take note:_

_-yeah, I know that all the female characters are in the same class and stuff in this story, but just ignore that little fact, shall we? Just ignore the ages for this little story just this once. _

_-this is my second-last story before I leave on hiatus. Am gonna publish another story the next weekend! It'll be my last story before I start studying for my major examinations._

_Don't worry guys, my last exam ends in November. (gosh thats a long time...) And I'll be back with more stories (hopefully). Anyway, I'm sure you guys are sick of my story endings. I'm forever ending them with "I love you." (Yeah, I really think I have to stop that.) But ending a story with those three little words seem so sweet to me... I don't know... Hope you guys don't mind that minor detail. _


End file.
